One Last Time
by Tobi Grl
Summary: One night, one last time to see each other. M rated content involved.


**A/N:** So this is my first M rated fanfic. I truly don't know where I got the idea from, I was typing up a paper for class and started this late one Friday night. I hope I kept the characters as in character as possible. Please let me know what you think after reading. Enjoy. :) Also, I know I'm procrastinating on my other stories...it's what I do best.

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately I do not own any of the Naruto characters. If I did...well it wouldn't be taking so long to show Sasuke again.

**WARNING: M RATED CONTENT BELOW!**

* * *

><p>He was a man after all. No matter how hard he tried to deny his umm…"instincts" he just couldn't get rid of them. He's tried many things, things that as an Uchiha he wasn't happy about. But, they would never surpass the feeling of being with someone. The feel of another's warm skin pressing against his, the sweet moans of a woman beneath him. His body shivered in response to his thoughts. Quickly, he pressed his mind to other matters. The cold push of winters chill pressed against his face and made him cringe farther into his cloak. He tried to recite the errand Orochimaru had given him in his mind. <em>"I have a task for you, my prodigy. I wish for you to kill a man…no…three men. They have been a bother to my plans and I need them exterminated. Do you understand, Sassssssuke?" <em>The way he always dragged out his S like a snake made him disgusted. Orochimaru was a sick man that much he knew, but he was teaching him things that he could never learn while in Konoha. The sight of the town he was sent to was coming into focus ahead. It was small, one that wasn't even noticed on a map. However, they did have 2 guards stationed out front. They looked to be shivering, even from his distance; Sasuke could notice they didn't want to be out in this cold as much as he did. He stopped in his tracks, looking around and as quick as light itself, disappeared into the trees that surrounded the road.

"When is the shift for the next sentential? I'm freezing my ass off!"

"I d-d-don't know!"

One of the men sneezed into his cloak. They didn't even seem to be doing their jobs. Their faces were buried into their cloaks to try and keep warm.

'This was almost too easy…" Sasuke thought.

One of the guards released a cough. The other one danced upon his feet, the snow beneath his boots crunching. Sasuke seemed to slip past both of them from behind. His boots barely made a sound as he ran past and into the town. He looked around cautiously to see if anyone noticed…nobody was even outside. So he made his way into a tavern to warm up. The best time to carry out his task was at night. If he caused an uproar from the men he was supposed to kill, then it would just cause him a headache trying to fend off even more men. No, he would wait.

He sat in a secluded corner, sipping on a cup of sake. The warmth of the liquid tingled throughout his body, warming the tips of his ears and numbing his cheeks. It seemed other villagers had the same idea as he did. The tavern was packed with merry men drinking while trying to fondle the waitresses. The bell above the door tinkled with a new arrival. Sasuke turned to see what other disgusting man made his way in, but was caught completely off guard at who he was currently seeing. Her hair was still short, if not maybe a bit longer. It touched her shoulders now. She still wore her Hidden Leaf headband on top of her head. She had grown, obviously. Her legs were longer, more slender, but still showing off the strong muscle that moved gently with her cream colored skin. Her body had taken its womanly touches. Her waist, slender and petite, and she had filled out nicely; even he could see that from under her cloak. He started to warm again, and he knew it wasn't from the sake and he cursed under his breath. It was a good thing he had hidden his chakra. She moved further into the tavern, making her way up to the bar. Sasuke watched with curious eyes, wondering why she was here.

"I wish to stay for the night; do you have any open rooms?"

The bartender seemed to disappear under the bar, but quickly reappeared with a small key. Attached to the key was a piece of paper that had the number 7 written upon it. She nodded to him and then walked to the right of the bar and past a red curtain. Sasuke swished his sake in his cup before downing it in one gulp. He couldn't get her image from his mind. How he hated himself right now. He had left her and everyone else of Konoha behind, he despised her and her annoying ways. Then again, she was younger then. Now she was older, practically a full grown women. Those long legs reappeared in his mind and he shook his head trying to forget them. He just needed to get outside; some fresh air would do him good. The chair scraped against the wood floor as he pushed himself up. Maybe he would just leave and return back tomorrow. She would surely be gone by then. The men he was supposed to kill wouldn't be gone, who would move in this sort of cold? He grasped the door handle, yet…this wasn't the handle to the door to go back outside. In his mental fight with himself he found he was grasping the handle to a door with a gold 7 printed in the middle. Shit, what has he done? He let go of the handle quickly, like it had burnt him. Turning on his heel he was about to walk away before he heard running water start and the spray of a shower head being turned on. Water running down those supple breasts, claiming her hips with it. His body shook in response and he couldn't come to help notice that he had snuck into her room, without his mind knowing. Damn sake does things to men! The door handle to the bathroom started to turn. Sasuke froze in place, the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end. He was facing the door, staring at it as it slowly plied free from its frame. She was humming something, some sort of sweet tune. She didn't even notice him right away; her fingers were running through her hair. He had just enough time to take her in.

She wasn't naked…yet, she still wore a black bra, lacy, and matching panties. The bra seemed to cling perfectly to her body, holding those breasts perfectly in place, pouring out the front so delicately. It seemed as if she was almost expecting his appearance that night with such risqué undergarments. Then time seemed to move forward for she looked up and her glittering emerald orbs shined brightly, the black pupil in the middle dilating immensely.

"Sas…"

But she wasn't able to finish, for he was moving towards her, his body moving against his own accord. She stumbled backwards; fear seemed to grip her as he approached. Her back hit the wall behind and she squeaked from surprise, but never took her eyes off him. He was only inches away from her and he could hear her hitched breathing.

"Sasuke-kun, what are you—wait, have you been drinking?"

The liquor was apparent upon his breath, he knew that. How many drinks did he have? Bah, who cares? His obsidian orbs seemed to roam about her body once more and she blushed. Her arms flung up to try and cover herself, but Sasuke didn't want that. He grasped her wrists and another squeak emitted from her.

"Sasuke I think you should go."

Her reply didn't sound very aggressive, more like uncertain. He was going nowhere though; his primal instincts were lifting once more. His whole body was warm; he could feel himself growing hard. Sakura bit her bottom lip, her arms tugging against his hold, but he gripped harder. Slowly he moved them away from her chest and she tried to squirm away from him, but it didn't work. Her arms were pinned to the wall behind her, his eyes roving her body like a hungry animal.

"Sasuke…please, don't."

Tears were forming in her eyes, the message from Sasuke very clear. He was going to rape her and she couldn't do anything about it. Obviously she could use some chakra to take him out, but in his drunken stupor he would probably kill her if she resisted. Her eyelids closed, the tears rolling down her cheek. Hopefully it was fast. She felt the weight upon her wrists give and a rough finger pressed against her cheek, capturing one of her tears. Her eyes flashed open and she saw the Uchiha staring at the little droplet of liquid on his fingertip confused. It surprised her to see him like this, so curious about the tear drop. She sniffled and his attention went straight back to her. She flinched under his gaze. Softly he cupped her cheek and she let out a soft sigh. He searched her face, for what, she wasn't sure. Ever so slowly he moved in and placed a soft kiss upon her lips. To see this Uchiha do such a thing sent so many emotions flowing through her mind. His lips moved against hers, sloppily trying to urge her to open her mouth. When she complied his tongue slipped in, exploring the roof of her mouth. Her hands flung to his chest and his body tensed at the touch, but his mouth never left hers. She tore at his clothes, trying to find the flesh that lay beneath. His body temperature was very warm, almost too warm. Fingertips pressed against scars and hard muscle. His lips finally freed hers, to place nips on her neck. Her breaths came fast, but she quickly rid him of his top. Hands pressed against her hips, forcing her back against the wall with a huff. He nipped at her collarbone, moving down as he did. His tongue slipped in between her breasts and she moaned in response. His body shook, he needed to have her. Fingers trailed up her spine. He drunkenly tried to unclasp the bra that held him from his prize. A growl rumbled in his throat as he failed several times. Sakura seemed to chuckle, and this upset the Uchiha more. She pushed him away, which he also didn't seem to like, but she slowly pulled the left strap down from her shoulder, then the right. He watched in fascination as she seemed to unhook the bra with perfect ease, the fabric falling to the ground. He stared at her for a while, a blush quickly claiming her cheeks. But, before she could question her motives and what she was getting herself into, he was upon her once again with renewed vigor. His hands claimed her breasts, squeezing them softly. They were so warm, so perfect. Sakura let out another moan. Her fingers hooked into his pants, tugging them downwards. His groin pressed against her and she could feel his length. He was getting impatient, she could tell. His lips moved faster down her body, fingers fumbling with the last piece of clothing that covered her womanhood.

Sakura paused for a moment. After all this time of him being gone, of him avoiding her…he was here now. It was almost as if the gods above just dumped him in her room and said, "SURPRISE!" It was too good to be true and then it dawned on her. He did not come back to wish for her to take him back to Konoha, to beg for forgiveness. No, he was drunk and he saw her as a way for release. She didn't know what sort of girls he might have been with while traveling with Orochimaru, nor did she want to dwell on the thought, but the fact that he was here and was using her made bile rise in her throat.

Her face turned away as he tried to claim her lips once more and this caught the Uchiha off guard. He stopped in his ministrations to stare at her. His eyes held confusion and slight anger for stopping his actions from further carrying forth.

"Leave…Sasuke."

Her voice was quiet and he could tell it took a lot for the words to leave her mouth, but he could also sense that she was unwavering in her demand. He went to grab her bicep, but she quickly evaded his grasp.

"I SAID LEAVE!"

She screamed, tears streaming down her face. He was completely shocked. Hands pressed against his chest and shoved him out of the bathroom door. He stumbled and cursed the sake he had drunk. If he wasn't under the influence he would have easily overpowered her.

"Go away, just…go."

"Sakura."

The sound of him speaking her name, a hint of pleading in his voice made her body shake in response. She needed to be strong though, she wasn't going to be a tool for anyone, not anymore. She went to grasp him and possibly throw him out of her room, if he didn't grasp her and kill her first, but even with the sake in him he was still fast. As she reached for him, his hands grasped her wrists again and he flipped her around so that her back was once more pressed against the wall. She squirmed and screamed, trying to get away from him.

"Sakura, calm down."

His voice was so calm, so cool, it made her weak. She kept squirming, but he gave her a quick shake and she stared into his dark eyes, dumbfounded.

"I know why you are here, Sasuke. I know you just want sex and then you will return back to Orochimaru. I can't handle that, I can't handle another heartbreak. It would be best for you to just find another girl to use."

Sasuke's face seemed to register rage and for a second Sakura could see the hint of the blood red Sharingan flooding his dark pupils. Then he calmed as quick as the emotion came forth.

"You know nothing of what I want, Sakura. I have not been with other women, as you seem to defile my name with such actions…"

He stared at her for a long second.

"It is true what you say about me returning back to Orochimaru after the night is through. However, I blame you for showing up here and becoming a nuisance as usual."

"Excuse you!"

Sakura growled out in response. Sasuke held a smirk upon his lips.

"You always were annoying, and still are."

She growled once more, opening her mouth to rebuttal, but he claimed her lips. The way he kissed, captured her very soul and she seemed to melt into him. She quickly caught herself and pulled away from him.

"I don't want to be used, Sasuke."

"Then don't, fight me off."

His words were soft, calming, so sweet and seductive. She wanted to kiss him once more, to just give in. He placed a kiss on her lower jaw and she could feel her knees weakening.

"You're going to break my heart again."

He stopped suddenly and she looked at him long and hard. He held no emotion, but she could sense him battling within his mind something fierce. His hand came up to press softly against her cheek.

"I do not wish to break your heart, nor have I ever."

She could tell that he was truly saying these words from deep down. Not just to get with her for the night, but to sort of apologize in his Sasuke way. The touch was so intimate, so sweet that she pressed her face into his hand more.

"Sasuke…"

He kissed her once more, the touch softer and more intimate than his hungry ones before. His hands seemed to handle her with care, almost like she was something delicate. Lips explored each other's bodies. Hands roamed free wherever they pleased. Sasuke seemed to guide her towards the bed and felt the cool comfort of the blankets encompass her body. She didn't know it but he had already pulled her panties off sometime while walking towards the bed. God he was fricken fast! His eyes claimed her whole being now and she blushed under him. With ease he stripped himself of his own pants and stood in front of her fully exposed. She didn't feel scared around him anymore, him being able to express himself like such showed her enough to trust him. She bit her bottom lip as he hovered over her. She gave a quick nod as he sheathed himself within her. A quick gasp released from her lips as she felt him. It was pure pleasure as they rode with each other's stride, keeping in perfect rhythm. As they both reached climax Sakura could feel Sasuke's arms wrapped tightly around her body, she could feel his heart beating fast against her own. As they both came down from their high Sasuke rolled away from her. She knew this was the last she was going to see of him so she reached out to grasp his hand. He tensed and quickly looked at her.

"At least stay for the night."

She pleaded with him, eyes quickly searching his for an answer. He thought over it, surely he would have to carry out his task for Orochimaru and the snake man would be expecting him back by tomorrow evening. Instead he wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her against his own warm body. She blushed, excited that he accepted her offer.

"Sasuke, we miss you. Everyone does. Naruto won't stop thinking about you, trying to better himself to bring you back home. I gave up long ago. It was useless to think you ever cared about us anymore. At least tonight I was able to see you one last time, even though I know it will be the last. Thank you, Sasuke."

His arms wrapped around her tighter and she seemed to nuzzle against his body. Her words stung him slightly, she had given up on him and that he hated. Slowly his fingers crawled up further to the nape of her neck. He didn't know if she would actually fall asleep and try to follow him in the morning so he needed to take his own actions. Pressing against that soft spot upon her neck he could feel her drifting off into a heavy sleep and when he deemed her unconscious he pulled the blankets up to her shoulders.

"Do not give up, Sakura."

He placed a soft kiss upon her brow before dressing and leaving her room. All he could hope is that she didn't give up. There was still some good in him and she would be the only one to recover it.


End file.
